


like father, like daughter

by transbuck



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: frances and philip don't seem to notice that john and martha are quietly observing them. john and martha realize that they're a lot like how they were when they were their age





	like father, like daughter

**Author's Note:**

> ITS MY TWINS BIRTHDAYYYYYYY  
> happy born day jacky, ily so so sooooo much ♥♥♥ i hope your 20th is a good one

The one thing Frances and Philip  _probably_ didn't account for their little movie date at her home, was the possibility that Frances' parents would be home.

It was Martha who noticed the young couple cuddling and giggling on the couch. Upon walking into the threshold between the kitchen and living room, she stops. John walks in behind her, but he doesn't notice their daughter and her boyfriend. Martha holds up a hand to his chest to stop him, holds up a single finger to her lips when he gives her a confused look. She silently points toward the couch with raised eyebrows, and John's gaze slowly follows. He throws up his eyebrows a little bit and Martha smiles wide, fond. She grabs his hand, drags him further back into the kitchen so they can still see the youngsters, but they can talk without disturbing them.

"I don't like how close they are to each other," John says quietly, whips his head toward the living room when he hears Frances and Philip giggling again. "And I certainly don't like all the... all the  _giggling_."

Martha laughs a little, lightly smacks John's shoulder. "You are  _such_ a hypocrite."

"Me? A hypocrite? What are you even  _talking_ about?" John asks, laughing a little himself.

"Are you kidding? Philip is  _exactly_ like how you were when we were their age," Martha responds, grinning.

"No way," John says, deadpan. "I was  _way_ less handsy than that kid. And speaking of, remind me to beat his ass for being so close to Fanny."

"Uh, no, you weren't. If my dad had caught  _half_ of the stuff you did, you'd be a dead man," Martha says very matter-of-factly, nudges John a little.

"Okay, maybe I was a little handsy. But at least I made sure your parents  _weren't_ around 'fore I was all over you," John amends, rubs the back of his neck a little.

"Once again, you're  _so_ wrong.  _I_ had to check to see if my parents were around. You were always trying to get 'straight to the point,'" Martha responds, using air quotes with a little giggle. "You and Philip are  _so_ alike, it's the cutest thing."

"Ugh, don't remind me," John groans. He's about to say something else when Frances laughs loudly from the other room.

"Oh, my God, shut  _up_ , loser!" Frances says between more giggles. "I'm trying to watch this movie, leave me  _alone_!"

"Aw, c'mon, don't be lame," Philip responds, laughing a little himself.

"I'm gonna kill that kid," John says seriously.

Martha snorts, rolls her eyes, punches John's shoulder lightly. "You're so dramatic. Let them be young and dumb and in love. We were just like them once, honey."

John huffs a little, turns his head briefly toward the living room with a glare. "Alright, alright, fine. Doesn't mean I'm very  _happy_ about them being close like that."

"Y'know, there was a time when  _my_ parents weren't very happy with how close you always were to me," Martha responds, sidles up next to John to wrap an arm around his waist. "My mom  _still_ doesn't like how close you always are to me even though we're  _married_."

"I still want your mom to like me, y'know," John responds, perhaps a bit wearily, rests his head against the top of Martha's head, turns his head briefly to press a kiss to Martha's temple.

"She does," Martha says shortly. John gives her a  _look_ and Martha laughs. "Sort of. She more  _respects_ you. To a degree. Though the amount of times she's told me over the phone that she really doesn't like you would say otherwise." John raises both eyebrows. "She likes you! I promise, she's just a tough nut to crack."

John shakes his head amusedly, wraps his arm around Martha's shoulders and squeezes his closer. "At least my dad likes you. And I know my mom would like you, too."

Martha turns her head toward John and smiles wide, nudges him with her elbow. "I know I'd like her, too," she says quietly. John smiles a bit.

They stay in that position for a while, comfortable in listening to nothing other than each other's breathing and the quiet whispers from Frances and Philip in the living room. With John gently rubbing his thumb on her bare back underneath her shirt, Martha could just about fall asleep right then and there. But she doesn't want to, would much rather not potentially miss anything from John. Even after all these years together, Martha's still oh so in love with him.

"We should go join them," Martha says quietly after a while, so quiet that she's afraid John might not hear her at first.

"What? Why?" John asks, brows furrowed.

"Why not? We can have, like, a... What's it called? A date with two couples there?" Martha trails off a little, looking up at John.

"A-- A double date?"

"Oh, yes, that's it. We can have a  _double date_ with Fanny and Philip. That'd be nice, wouldn't it?" Martha says fondly.

"Oh, yeah, that's my definition of a fantastic date -- a double date with our daughter and her boyfriend," John says with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm going to ignore your sarcasm and pretend you're being serious," Martha replies, grabbing John's hand, already leading him into the living room. "Hey, kids!" she exclaims when they're both in the living room.

Frances and Philip both go wide-eyed, immediately leaping out of each other's arms and rush to opposite ends of the couch. "Hey, mom, we weren't doing anything at all!" Frances exclaims nervously.

"Mr. Laurens! Mrs. Laurens! So, uh, so good to see you!" Philip says, face bright red.

"Come on, Philip, you know you can call us John and Martha, right?" Martha says with a little smile.

"I don't know, I would kinda prefer if he kept calling me Mr. Laurens," John says absently.

"You shut up," Martha grumbles, turning her head to briefly glare at John.

"I-- Uh, anyway, I thought you guys were going out tonight?" Frances interrupts, rubs the back of her neck. Martha briefly thinks about just how similar her and John look in this moment.

"And that's why you invited your boyfriend over? What  _else_ were we gonna catch?" John asks, eyes narrowed.

"You need to stop talking, John," Martha responds, elbows John a little. "We  _were_ going to go out tonight. But, a few friends cancelled last minute, so we rescheduled."

"Ah, the joys of the only friends you have being parents," John says.

"We'd love to join you two in watching this movie, though," Martha continues. "And you don't have to sit, like, twelve feet apart. Lord knows we sat as close as you were when we were your age."

"Jeez, my dream date is finally coming true -- a freaking double date with my  _parents_ ," Frances grumbles. Philip snickers a little.

"You sound just like your father," Martha responds, rolling her eyes. "And like I did with him, I'm going to ignore your sarcasm and pretend that you're serious." Martha nudges Frances until she's closer to Philip and sits down in the space the girl previously occupied, John following soon after.

"But, for real, y'all won't get, like, mad at us if we sit close together?" Frances asks, nervousness written all over her face.

"I will, but only toward Philip," John says, interrupting Martha if she could speak. Philip audibly gulps.

"Don't listen to him, he's just upset that our plans were cancelled," Martha replies, swatting John's shoulders. "It's fine. Seriously."

Frances smiles wide, leans forward to press a quick kiss to Martha's cheek. "You're the best, mom. Dad? Not so much," she says with a cheeky grin, sits back and scoots closer to Philip. He easily wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Ha ha, very funny. Love you, too, kiddo," John says with faux sarcasm, though his wide smile betrays his true feelings. Frances laughs a little behind her hand and shakes her head in amusement.

Eventually, both couples settle into a comfortable silence, focusing completely on the movie now. After a long while, Martha slowly turns her head toward John, watches him carefully. John notices after a bit, turns her head toward Martha with a raised eyebrow. She smiles, fond, leans forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. "We raised a good one, didn't we?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah. We did," he replies, gently petting Martha's hair.

"Maybe she'll raise a good one, too, someday," Martha says.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I... I wouldn't be entirely against that," John hesitantly says. Martha grins.

"See? You're warming up to those two rascals being together already," she responds with a chuckle, turning her attention toward the younger couple next to them.

John turns toward them, too, watches how tight Philip seems to be holding Frances, how her head is tucked under his chin. "Maybe, just maybe, I might think he's good for her," he whispers near Martha's ear.

"That's all I wanna hear," Martha mumbles, smiles, leans back into John.


End file.
